


Dry Bowser's Cabin Block

by TolfGennis



Category: Luigi's Mansion (2001)
Genre: Ghosts, Haunted Houses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9142087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolfGennis/pseuds/TolfGennis
Summary: Dry Bowser was tending to his cabin when it breaks down on him, so he leaves and decides to go into a certain haunted mansion as a means of finding better housing conditions. It doesn't exactly work out for him...





	

Dry Bowser was cleaning several pipes inside his vacation home in the Banshee Boardwalk when suddenly a couple of blocks fell from the ceiling. Dry Bowser sighed as he went to check the ceiling, placing his bony hands on his hips as he went up to place the blocks back up, shaking his head as he then came back down to work on the pipes, only to hear the blocks fall down again. He turned around, growling as he clenched his fists as he noticed he had to do it all over again. Dry Bowser was quick to pull out some glue and place the blocks back up, sighing as he nodded his head and went back to the pipes, only this time the entire cabin collapsed, which caused the boardwalk to shake violently as he was reduced to a bony pile.

"I need a break from this." Dry Bowser declared as he used his dark magic to put himself back together, emerging out of what remained on his cabin as he sighed.

Later on, Dry Bowser found himself in the haunted woods that surrounded a certain haunted mansion, deciding to crash in as a means of getting himself away from his cabin troubles. Upon entering, the skeletal reptile watched as the ghosts inhabiting the mansion all scattered around, some fleeing and a couple of them attempting to scare him, with no successful results.


End file.
